


A Phone Call

by Merfilly



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Grief, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2009-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker has to offer him something</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Phone Call

She'd lost family. Her mother. She knew the pain. She'd seen it on his face. It had lashed out and attacked the little girl that had disappeared in the lies and misdirections of the Centre, seeing Jarod wracked by that grief.

She doesn't know if he'll call. A piece of her knows he's going to vanish for a little while, regroup, teach himself how to crusade all over again to combat the loss. And then they'll play the game of 'catch me if you can' until Parker finally gets him.

She glances at the phone, irritated on the level that is Daddy's girl that she's waiting for it to ring.

When it does, she can't be that woman.

Jarod may be the thorn in her side, but once, there was something else.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she admits, voice low and soft as she lies in her bed, the lights all off.

"I...thank you."

Things will be normal soon enough, but now, it is compassion from her, and need for it from him.


End file.
